I Can't Love You
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: 18 year old Gabriella is forced to get married to some unknown stranger by her parents.When she finally meets him, she realises that she's falling in love with his best friend. With the wedding getting closer, who will she choose?Troyella,COMPLETE
1. Finding out

**AN Okay this is a new story i suddenly had an idea for and thought i'd try it out to see what people think! Anyway please review this story and tell me what you think, love it? Hate it? So please review! Also for any ten steps to make him love you, i am still working on it, and am on the first chapter so that should be up hopefully in about a few weeks! So look out for that! Anyway i really hope you like this story, i havent seen anything like this on ff!**

**Disclaimer - Seriously, i am still in school, do i look like i own high school musical?**

Gabriella crept across the softly carpeted floor of her parent's hall. Carefully she reached out and grabbed the shiny brass doorknob twisting it to the left. She winced as it creaked open, hardly daring to breath as she placed one foot towards the door and stepped on a loose floorboard. She bit her lip as the creak echoed through the flat.

"Gabriella!?" Her mother's sharp accusing voice came "Where on earth have you been?"

"At a party?" Gabriella said truthfully admitting defeat. There was no use lying to her mother, it just made her madder.

Her mothers cold eyes bore into her and Gabriella knew she was in trouble.

"I told you to be home by 9" Her mother seethed, "And it is almost three in the morning! Your father and I needed to talk to you last night"

"Sorry Mother" Gabriella muttered colour creeping onto her cheeks, she hated being told off

Her mother exhaled harshly

"Just go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning" Gabriella was surprised; in all of her eighteen years she had never known her mom to be so rational. Gabriella nodded and tip toed into her room closing the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut behind her she briefly wondered what her mom had wanted to talk to her about. She brushed the feeling off though as she walked into her en-suite bathroom.

Grabbing a make up removing wipe she wiped over her face gently removing her make up from her tanned face. She took her hair out and shook her curl out and heaved a brush through her matted hair.

She peered at herself in the mirror and smiled. She sure looked weird. Her makeup-less face peered back at her, her hair was loose and curly behind her and she was still wearing a black satin mini dress.

She tugged the mini dress over her head and reached for last nights pyjamas. Quickly pulling them on, she walked back out into her bedroom flopping down onto her bed and pulling the duvet up to her chin.

The sounds of late night New York soothed her frazzled mind and she soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Gabriella yawned as she sat down at the dining table well aware that her parent's eyes were firmly fixed on her. Defensively she shrugged at them and they both looked away shaking their heads.

Gabriella had always been the good girl growing up, perfect grades, wore cute dresses but when she turned sixteen something had changed, she went out partying, got boyfriends and this was all to much for her parents. She had left them only one option, and she wasn't going to like it at all.

Gabriella sleepily reached for the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and poured some into her glass, while simultaneously grabbing a slice of toast. Happily she bit into the slice of toast unaware of the distressed glances her parents were shooting each other. As she swallowed her mom began talking,

"Sweetie" She said softly, Gabriella looked stricken her mom only called her sweetie when someone died or something bad was happening "Me and your father really need to talk to you. "

Gabriella looked up at them fear written all over her face,

"Talk" she said nervously

"We have decided that you" Gabriella's mother closed her eyes in pain

Her father took over

"Young lady you haven't been behaving like a proper lady, like a Montez so we have been left with no option but to arrange a marriage for you!"

Gabriella froze her eyes wide open in shock and horror. Arranged marriages were something that were from books, days long gone, movies, soap operas and those sites on the internet where you wrote stories that her friend liked so much. Not in real life. Not in her life.

"I'm only eighteen" she stuttered

"Legally old enough to get married" Her father pointed out

A tear slid down her face. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't force her to marry some unknown stranger. There had to be some kind of law against it, surely.

"Who?" She asked through salty tears dripping onto the linen table cloth.

"Chad Danforth" **(HA! Bet you thought it was Troy she was marrying! But don't worry this is still a Troyella)**

"I don't know him" Gabriella said wiping away her tears.

"You wouldn't" Her father replied calmly "He lives in Alberqueue"

Gabriella started shredding her piece of toast, working up the courage to ask her next question.

"Am I going to have to move?" She asked timidly.

Her mother opened her mouth to answer but found herself looking into Gabriella's eyes. She had the same timid, scared look she had when she started school, when she first when on an aeroplane. It broke her mother's heart.

"Yes, to Alberqueue"

Gabriella began to shake and pushed her chair away from the table not even flinching at the scraping noise her chair made and ran to her room.

She lay there on her bed sobbing. She couldn't believe her parents were forcing her to marry some unknown stranger! Just because she liked to party! It was ridiculous. Her phone rang on the bed beside her several times but she didn't pick it up. For the first time in her life she was truly mad at her parents.

She was mad when they grounded her, she was mad when they took away her phone, she was mad when they banned her from seeing her boyfriend. But now, now she was furious, she was livid.

"They're not my parents" She muttered to herself. No parents would do this to their child, none!

* * *

Her mother softly knocked on her door and was not surprised to hear Gabriella yelling at her to go away, that she hated her and never wanted to see her again.

Ignoring her daughter's command she opened the door and sorrowfully peered at Gabriella, who had her head buried into her pillow.

"Honey, I know your mad" She began cautiously "But your father and I really think this is for the best. The Danforth's are a very well respected family. I think this will be good for you"

Gabriella raised her tear stained, blotchy face from her pillow and shot her mother a death glare.

"How, is making me move thousands of miles away, to a completely different state, to marry some unknown stranger, while I am still a teenager good for me?"

Gabriella's mother paused. She too had asked this question. However her husband had taught her the answer.

"It will teach you to grow up" Her mother told her softly, sitting at the end of her bed.

"Can't I grow up here" She asked eyes sorrowful. Her overwhelming sadness had replaced her anger, at least for now.

Her mother shook her head gently,

Gabriella burst into another sobbing fit. She was mourning for her lost youth.

"Sweetie…" Her mother tried again, running her soft hands through Gabriella's smooth curls.

"When are we leaving" She queried, cutting her mother off.

"Tomorrow" The certainty in her voice made Gabriella quiver. That meant she had only one more day of her old life, before she moved. This was so not good.

"Can I be alone, mama?" Gabriella told her mother. It was less of a question more of an order.

Her mother nodded. Planting a tender kiss on her forehead she left the room closing the door behind her, leaving Gabriella all alone.

"Chad Danforth" Gabriella muttered to herself "Gabriella Danforth"

It just didn't fit.

**So what did you think? Review and tell me! If enough people like it i'll update really soon! I promise!**


	2. Alberqueue and my future husband

**AN - Okay i'll say that iu was hoping i would get more reviews but maybe its just not a good story. Anyways heres the next chapter, and chad and gabriella finally meet and stufff. Anyways please review, or else i'll think noone likes this story, and i have better things to do than work on a story noone reads, like write the ten steps to make him love you sequel!**

**Disclaimer - Didnt you hear! I'm the lucky girl who won the rights to HSM! Just joking, i wish i had though, then i would own Troy...**

"Dude that's harsh" Chad's best friend Troy Bolton told him as they played a game of basketball

"I know" Chad replied stealing the ball from Troy's grasp

"Is that legal?" Troy asked stopping running as the question hit him,

Chad shot a basket then walked to the grass and flopped down

"I think so" He replied running a hand through his out of control hair.

"Its just so…harsh"

Chad laughed at his friends remarks. His parents had told him last night that he was getting married to a girl from New York.

"Why though?"

"They think that I date to many girls and they want me to settle down so they can have grandbabies" Troy wrinkled his nose

"At eighteen?"

"Gross, right"

"Way"

They sat in silence for a moment reflecting on this change.

"Be my best man"

Toy looked at Chad like he was crazy

"You just found out and you're asking me to be your best man?"

Chad shrugged

"Yeah"

"Ok" Troy said happily

Troy's dad came out of the house holding a bowl of crisps in one hand and a basketball in the other

"Hey kids"

"Hey" Chad said excitedly jumping up "I'm getting married"

Coach Bolton burst out laughing

"You" He said

Troy stood up and placed a hand on his dads shoulder,

"Its an arranged marriage dad" Troy said, helping his friend out.

"Seriously?"

Chad nodded, eyeing the basketball under his arm

"Who?"

Chad scrunched up his face trying to produce a name

"Gabriella Montez"

Troy and his dad looked at each other both wondering if the other knew her.

"When do you meet her?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair

"Tomorrow"

* * *

"So this is Alberqueue" Gabriella muttered to herself as she stood in the middle of her new garden. Well at least for now. After she got married she would move in with him.

Her parent's house was nice. All big and gated off. It was twice the size of her parents swanky New York apartment, and her bedroom was huge, with two wardrobes and an en-suite bathroom. But her favourite part of the whole house was outside.

It wasn't in the garden, well sort of. Her room had a balcony, a gorgeous American suburban balcony. When she was standing n the balcony she had discovered it. The tree next to the balcony. She had looked up and after many rows of branches she had seen it. Several planks of wood nailed together, fastened to the tree. Like a platform. She had climbed tree's when she was younger in central park, when she would go on holiday's and she climbed this tree. She had sat on the platform, legs dangling, peering out at the town. Wondering out of the many houses she could see, one of them belonged to Chad Danforth.

Thinking of him had made her think of a story her friend had told her yesterday before she had left. She had thrust some pages at her, 'pages from a story' she had told her 'it was about a couple thrown into an arranged marriage, but who had managed to live happily ever after and fall in love'. The chance of that were one to a million. Gabriella hoped she would fall in love with Chad, be his soul mate perhaps.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she fell to the floor, feeling the grass tickle her bare legs as she sat on it. She cast her eyes to the luxurious swimming pool, to the sprinklers in the distance. It was so surreal. Three days ago all she had to worry about was sneaking out to party, and now she had the worry of an impending marriage. It was insane.

"Gabriella" She turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice. Her mother had be unusually nice to her in the last two day, and Gabriella knew that she felt bad about this. Just not bad enough to stop.

"Coming mama" Gabriella called heaving herself off the grass and walking towards the elegant house.

Her mother looked displeased when she saw her, and a frown crossed her face.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She asked curtly and Gabriella looked down in shock.

A look of relief crossed her face when she found herself to be wearing some shorts and a tank top.

"I am dressed" She said a look of confusion on her face.

"I meant dressed for dinner" Her mother corrected "We are leaving for the Danforth's in an hour. Go, shower up. I have laid out something lovely for you to wear on your bed" Gabriella frowned. Her mothers idea of something lovely was far from her own.

"Yes mother" she muttered before stomping up the stairs to change.

Thirty minutes, a hot shower later Gabriella was staring at herself in the mirror, a look of disgust on her young face.

"I am not wearing this" she muttered to herself. She un buttoned the hideous tweed jacket and threw it to the floor along with the matching skirt and the stiff white shirt. Standing in her underwear she walked to her closet pulling out a simple emerald dress. She slipped the soft material over her head and tugged the dress into position. She smiled at her reflection now and reached for her make up bag.

Gabriella took one last nervous glance in the mirror before taking a deep breath and walking out of her room. She felt her parent's eyes on her as she glided down the stairs. Her mother frowned at her shaking her head, knowing she wasn't wearing what she had picked out for her.

"I'm ready" Gabriella said nervously opening the front door and walking towards the car. Her parents shrugged and followed behind her, unlocking the car door so Gabriella could clamber in.

The car journey was silent. No-one dared talk. After what seemed like an eternity the car stopped. And not just at a red light. In a driveway. Gabriella looked more timid than ever and looked to her mother for support. Her mother smiled lovingly at her before opening her own door and walking towards the house .Gabriella soon followed.

The doorbell chimed as the Montez family stood eagerly waiting for the door to swing open and meet the future member of the family. After what seemed like forever the door swung open and Gabriella was met with a boy of eighteen. He had the weirdest hair Gabriella had ever seen. She took in his tinted skin, scarily bushy eyebrows, huge grin and brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Gabriella" she said politely stepping in to the house. As she stepped in though something, or rather someone else caught her eye. A certain boy with blue eyes and a cute lopsided grin. Their eyes connected and Gabriella felt her heart rate speed up. He was stunningly handsome, and Gabriella just wanted to look at him all day long.

"Chad Danforth" The bushy haired boy said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "And this is my best friend, Troy Bolton" Gabriella smiled politely at both boys.

Troy held his hand out to her to shake. Something intrigued him about this girl. As she took his hand he felt electricity shoot up his spine and he quickly dropped her hand looking bashful.

Gabriella rubbed her hand against her dress, shocked at the sparks she had felt.

Troy Bolton.

Gabriella Bolton.

Stop it, she thought to herself, you're marrying Chad, not Troy.

But she couldn't help thinking that she wished it was Troy she was marrying.

**Please review!**


	3. My blue eyed boy

**AN Okay this took me way longer to write thna i thought it would so sorry for the wait! This is more about Troyell arealizing their feelings for each other and stuff. Anyways this story is going to be short - around seven chapters or so. Also for anyone who read ten steps to make him love you the sequel which will be up soon is called Not Now,Forever and the summary is now up on my profile so check it out! ANyways hoep you like this chapter and review it! Also thanks for all teh reviews from the last chapter, i love to hear people are reading my stories!**

**Disclaimer - how many times do i need to say it, i own nothing (excpet a couple of posters in my room, LOL)**

_Gabriella's pov_

All it took was a simple handshake, a glance into his eyes. I know he felt it too. He dropped my hand. But just thinking about it sends shivers up my spine. Just seeing that lopsided smile makes my heart race.

Then I look at Chad. He seems … okay. Just nothing special. (**Okay for everyone who loves Chad no offence but this is what Gabi thinks, and it is a Troyella**)A bit weird to be honest. And I have to marry him. I let a sigh escape my lips and immediately feel his gaze on me. I look up to see his brown eyes fixed on me, a befuddled expression on his face.

I smile weakly and turn away, looking down at my plate of food. I push it around for a bit, suddenly by feeling of hunger has been replaced by nausea. I been I knew I was getting married but it just really, well hit me. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with one person who I don't love, or even find attractive! This is the person I'm going to have to grow old with. I won't ever be able to date again. We're probably have to stay here in Alberqueue and I won't ever see my friends again.

"Gabriella" I hear my mother say sharply "Gabriella"

I look up to see my mother giving me her forced i-don't-want-to-smile-right-now-but-i-have-to smile.

"Yes mother" I say exaggerating the mother. I hear snorts of muffled laughter coming form the boy's end of the table and I grin,

"We're leaving now." She told me sternly "Say goodbye"

"Bye" I said to the boys, avoiding the blue eyes that were blazing into the side of my head and instead focusing on the brown ones beneath the bushy eyebrows. "Thanks for having me" I told the older Danforth's before trailing after my parents towards our car.

I shut the door carefully behind me and followed my parents towards our car. It was weird to think just a few days ago I had had no idea this would happen and know I could barely remember life before it.

"Ella" Came my father's harsh voice through the calm night "Stop dawdling" I nodded and walked faster.

As I sat in the dark car gazing out at the star studded sky I realised, that even if I fell hopelessly in love with someone they could never be mine. And that thought haunted me.

* * *

Gabriella slowly padded downstairs, ready for a day of relaxing by the pool, when a certain boy appeared as if by magic in front of her. She had spent all night mulling over her feelings about Chad and Troy and had deemed that she should cultivate a heart of stone. Which basically meant that she wouldn't fall for either.

"Hey"

But her stone heart melted when she looked into his blue eyes.

"Hey Troy" She said softly, running her hand through her curls

"Umm me and Chad were wondering if you wanted to come watch us practise some basketball later. But he kinda sent me cause he's still in bed." Troy grinned that cute lopsided grin at her which nmade her heart flip in the air.

"No" Gabriella said firmly, a smile playing at her lips, "I want to play with you guys!" Troy raised an eyebrow at her

"You do know that me and Chad are the best at basketball and will totally thrash you?"

"Don't care" Gabriella retorted poking her tongue out at him

"Okay, okay" Troy held up his arms in defeat, "Just come round to mine in like a half hour, okay?"

Gabriella looked at him giggling slightly

"You know I have absolutely no idea where you live, right"

"Damn" Troy cursed "I keep forgetting that." He glanced around "I can walk you over there now if you're ready" He asked her surveying her shorts and cami combo.

Gabriella looked around thoughtfully

"Sure. But can I grab some breakfast at yours?" She asked flirtatiously

"Whatever suits you" He said opening her front door and stepping out into the refreshing breeze.

Gabriella smiled at him, her eyes twinkling in the morning sunshine. She shut the door behind her and started walking down the path leading out of her new suburban home.

"So you and Chad are basketball boys" She said as they began walking down the evenly paved sidewalk.

"I guess" Troy replied rubbing the back of his neck at the awkwardness of this. He was walking with his best friend's fiancé and he was, well attracted to her. Okay it was more than that.

"Were you popular?" She asked putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun that was currently shining directly into her eyes.

Troy laughed

"Why do you ask"

Gabriella rolled her perfectly made up eyes

"Just wondering." They turned into a new street "M boyfriend played basketball and was like really popular so I was wondering if it was like that here"

Troy felt his heart drop. She had a boyfriend. Well she had a fiancé but that hadn't stopped him from falling for her.

"Well I guess we were kinda popular. Well mega popular, but we just never kinda y'know realised."

Gabriella giggled

"My boyfriend was like that." A look of sadness crossed her face

"Oh. Were you popular?" He asked digging his hands in his pockets

"We like kinda ruled the school. Went to all the best parties, prom king and queen, most likely to marry…" She broke off,

"I'm sorry. How long did you date?" Troy questioned

"3 years. We broke up after I found out I had to marry Chad… After I found out I kinda lost my whole life. "

Troy felt himself feeling really sorry for Gabriella. Her parents had ruined her life by forcing her and Chad to marry. It was as if they never realised that she had her own plans for the future.

"I'm sorry" He offered lamely.

"Yeah. Me too" Gabriella whispered softly, her small voice getting lost in the wind.

"Maybe your find love here in Alberqueue?" He suggested looking down at her,

She gazed right back up at him, knowing that know would be the perfect time to kiss. She felt the shivers up her spine as he began to move his moth closer to her own…

"No" She said plainly resting a finger on his lips "I'm engaged to your best friend…It would be wrong"

A frown crossed his face and he blushed slightly before shaking it off and nonchalantly opening the gate to his house for her.

"This is where you live?" She asked sceptically looking at the smallest house she had seen since she moved here. It looked okay-ish size, but still, almost smaller than her New York apartment.

"Yeah" Troy said defensively sliding his key in the lock "You have a problem with that?"

Gabriella scowled at the telling off, and moodily followed him inside.

As soon as she walked in she felt at ease. There was something about the way that the furniture was positioned, that the sunlight came in though the windows, the fresh scent, just the homeliness of it all.

"Wow" Gabriella muttered her bad mood evaporating immediately. She looked at the many pictures proudly displayed over the walls with awe. Her parent had only ever put a few select photo's up and this house was crammed full of them.

"I know. It's not fancy or posh. We're not exactly rich" He muttered shame faced

"I love it" She mumbled, walking towards the pictures on the wall, "Its so cosy"

Troy beamed with pride. Just knowing she liked his home made him tingle with pleasure.

Gabriella looked at a picture of a bit younger Troy his arm draped around a pretty blonde.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked in an almost accusing manner

"No" Troy replied "She was head cheerleader. We went out for a bit."

"Oh" Gabriella said quietly. She quickly glanced towards the doors which lead onto the deck. However her gazer was fixed further away than that.

"Is that a basketball court?" She asked incredulously

Troy nodded bashfully

Before he could say anything else Gabriella had slid the doors open and was heading outside to investigate.

"Troy" Came a warm, loving voice "Honey" Gabriela froze from her half in half out position.

Troy let out a small groan. This was sure to be embarrassing

Just then Troy's mom bustled into view. She was rambling away to herself about all the stuff that needed doing.

"Hey mom" Troy said un enthusiastically

"Hi Mrs Bolton" Gabriella said shyly stepping back into the house, suddenly losing her confidence

"Hi Troy and…" Mrs Bolton broke off when she noticed the petite, pretty brunette standing near her back door

"Hello, I'm Lucille, Troy mom" She said helpfully with a friendly smile towards Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella" She said with a timid smile.

"Oh, yes. I heard all about you" She pulled a face "Terrible things arranged marriages. Would never do that to my Troy" Troy's eyes widened with shock when he saw the look of hurt on Gabriella's face that she was trying so hard to hide.

"Well I best be getting on" Troy's mom said cheerfully striding into the kitchen.

Troy looked at Gabriella helplessly

"My parents do love me you know" Gabriella choked out shakily

"I know" Troy said gently walking towards her,

"They just want the best for me"

Troy nodded mutely and enveloped Gabriella in a warm hug. This time there was no doubt about. They both felt the sparks surge through their bodies.

"Hey Troy, Wife" Chad said cheerfully bursting through Troy's door in an array of curls, colour and noise. The pair sprang apart and looked away guiltily.

Gabriella cringed at the word wife and looked at Troy for support.

He smiled warmly at her before turning away and talking about a basketball game with Chad.

Gabriella stood there feeling the warm breeze from outside blow against her bare skin and looked up at Troy.

As wrong as it was she was falling for him. Hard.

**Reviews please!**


	4. Taylor and A Kiss

**AN I felt so bad for not updating i wrote this today, i hope you like it, its very troyellary and taylor is introduced. Also please check out the trailer for my new story!**

**Disclaimer - until i'm a billionaire i dont own it, (sighs)**

"Okay. Your old boyfriend must have spent like all his time teaching you to be that good" A very sweaty Chad told Gabriella as they ere walking off the basketball court,

Gabriella shrugged

"I guess we both loved it so we'd play often and stuff" She said modestly

"Well whatever he did it sure paid off! You were amazing" Chad told her his smile filling up his whole face.

"Well…"

"He was probably even better than Troy!" The atmosphere went deadly silent and Troy froze. Basketball had always been what he was good at, and now this boy comes along and is like an improved version of himself. He began to breath heavily to calm himself down

"No" Gabriella said quickly "He wasn't as good, maybe I'm just naturally good" Chad shrugged and bounded inside the Bolton house like an over active puppy.

"He was wrong you know" She said to Troy taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "You were way better than James"

"Thanks" Troy mumbled feeling a lot better, he turned to look at the young brunettes face and saw her leaning in towards him, he smiled and leaned in towards her.

Their lips met at they felt the fireworks exploding in them.

Quickly they pulled away and smiled bashfully at each other.

"We're not going to tell Chad are we?" Troy asked, just in case his friend was already protective of his soon to be wife

Gabriella shook her head and they dropped hands and began to walk towards Troy's house.

Little did they know Chad had been watching the whole time from inside the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella was walking home, with a smile on her face. It was around 4pm now and she had gone home to get ready. She Troy and Chad were all going to go out tonight for a meal and she most certainly did not want to go in her shorts and cami.

She had a wistful look on her face as she followed the path towards her home, thinking of that kiss she and Troy had shared. It was so magical, so exciting, so romantic. Everything that her and James wern't.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into another girls and they both went flying

"Uh oh. I'm so so sorry!" Gabriella exclaimed jumping up to help the other girl to her feet as well

"Oh its okay. I haven't seen you around before. Are you just visiting?"

Gabriella shook her head with a smile

"I just moved here. I'm Gabriella by the way"

The other girl smiled a friendly smile

"I'm Taylor" the girls stood smiling at each other in a weird silence for a while

"hey. Me and these two boys I know are going out for dinner tonight. Do you want to come?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why not"

"Cool. Just be at Entwined at seven pm okay?" Gabriella told her nicely

"Okay" Taylor said

"Cool, I've gotta get home, but don't forget!" Taylor nodded and waved goodbye to her new friend.

00000000000000000000000000000

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked the boys doing a twirl for them at the bottom of her stair case

"Very nice" Chad said impatiently "now can we get going? I'm starving"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded as Chad through open her front door and sprinted out to his car,

"I think you look stunning" Troy whispered in her ear as they walked down the front path together.

"Thank you" Gabriela replied blushing

Troy winked at her as he opened her door for her.

Gabriella smiled and clambered in as elegantly as possible. Troy climbed into the seat next to her leaving Chad all alone up front.

"By the way guys" Gabriella said as they pulled into the road from her driveway "I've invited someone along. I met her on the way home. She's called Taylor"

Chad spluttered and started choking

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked anxiously watching his afro bon up and down

"He had a huge crush on Taylor in High School" Troy whispered in Gabriella ear.

"Oh" Gabriella mouthed as Chad regained his normal sitting position and they began cruising along then

"Taylor as in Taylor McKessie?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant

"I dunno. We didn't exchange last names" Gabriella replied casually

"Oh. So I guess I … I mean we just have …see…wait" Troy looked at Gabriella and rolled his eyes, Gabriella smiled back at him holding his hand tight.

"He must really like her?" Gabriella whispered to Troy

Troy nodded.

Gabriella giggled and she and Troy went back to watching Chad ramble on for the rest of the journey.

"Okay so lets get out and meet this Taylor, I mean I probably don't even know her or anything but you know I think I'll go fluff my afro just in case you know make a good first impression and all-" Troy rolled his eyes again and helped Gabriella climb out of the car and into the velvet night.

"You can see the stars" She said softly looking up at the inky sky

"Yeah." Troy replied clearly confused

"In New York you could never see the stars"

"Really?" Troy asked, wrinkling his nose up,

Gabriella giggled and nodded

"We should get inside before Chad wets himself with excitement or something" Troy laughed gesturing to an impatient Chad hopping around the car park.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his own and they walked into the restaurant, picking Chad up along the way.

"Reservation for Bolton" Troy told the waiter while Gabriella looked out for Taylor and Chad had run to the bathroom to re fluff his afro.

"Ok, Mr Bolton. Reservations for three?"

Troy shot a glance at Gabriella

"Umm can I change that to four?" The waiter looked around the restaurant and then back at the bookings,

"I think so…yeah defiantly"

"Cool" Troy said watching Gabriella smile widely at someone in the car park through the window,

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed

Troy watched her holding her arms out for the African American coming in though the door, it was most defiantly the Taylor that Chad had spent his whole senior year obsessing over.

"Gabi!"

"Taylor!"

"Basketball boy!"

"Mr Bolton" Troy spun around at his name

"Your table is ready, sir"

"Oh, right"

Troy glanced over at the girls and Chad, then looked back. Chad had fluffed up his afro so much it was out of control!

Troy walked over to the group and whispered something in Gabi's ear and held her and as they followed the waiter to the table.

"So basketball boy, how do you know my name?" Taylor quizzed Chad, her heart secretly racing under her red dress. She has spent her senior year admiring Chad from afar. She would have gone up to talk to him, but at East High social circuits never ever mixed. Especially not science geeks with ultra popular Jocks.

"I uh…well…Darbus…chem Club" Chad looked up hoping he'd made some kinda sense

Taylor looked confused for a moment

"Oh you know my name because you also had Darbus for home room and she mentioned I was Chem Club president?"

Chad nodded like a love struck puppy. Normally with girls he was the cocky, confident player but with Taylor he just turned to mush and could barely string two words together.

"cool, so they've left us behind I suggest we follow them" She told Chad pointing towards Gabriella and Troy who were watching them from their corner table a few metres away

"Urgh…huh" Chad said in a strangled sort of voice following Taylir towards Gabriella and Troy.

000

"Quick Troy, they're coming towards us talk to me"

Troy looked up to see the rapidly approaching pair

"Umm all I remember is like pink Jelly…oh hey guys" Troy said quickly, trying to ignore the what-the-hell look Gabriella was sure to be shooting him.

"Hey" Chad said surveying the pair, who looked suspiciously like that they had been talking about them moments before.

"Hi" Taylor said sliding into the seat between Troy and Gabriella, and the one opposite Chad

Troy nodded at her as he had started to reading his menu and Gabi shot her a friendly smile.

"So Chad, are you going to go to college?" Taylor asked politely

"well I was but now because of Gabi I'm not sure, because my dad just wants me to work in his company so I can support us you know,"

Taylor looked seriously confused

"What's Gabi got to do with it?"

Gabriella shook her head and mouthed 'No' frantically but evidently Chad didn't see and just kept on rambling

"Well because we're getting married in a couple of weeks"

Taylor's eyes went huge and then she pursed her lisp together really tightly, feeling her heart break.

"I should get going" She stated standing up and grabbing her purse before running out of the restaurant towards her car.

"You really know how to talk to the ladies don't you?" Troy said sarcastically laying a hand on Chad's shoulder. Chad gave him a death glare and went back to looking down at his lap.

"This is going to be a long evening" Gabriella mumbled.

**Review please!**


	5. Love and Rejection

Gabriella let out a sigh, as she closed the front door behind her, the night breeze whipping at her skirt. She ran one hand through her curly hair and with the other dropped her bag on the floor.

"Mom?" She called out softly, so as not to wake her if she was asleep

"Gabi??" her moms voice came, ringing in her ears

"I'm home" Gabi replied while walking into the kitchen to look for her.

"Oh. How was dinner?" Her mother asked concerned as always

"It was..." Gabriella paused trying to come up with the right word to describe the night "Peculiar" she finished with a dramatic sigh, flopping down onto to one of the chairs around the wooden table.

"Bad peculiar or good peculiar?" Her mom asked looking up at her daughter

"A mix" Gabriella said with a wry smile

her mom smiled at hr words

"So. I haven't seen you much since we moved. I was thinking we go out for the day tomorrow. What do you think?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face

"Sure" Gabriella smiled "Sounds fun"

"Uh huh. I was thinking, lunch at picking out a lovely wedding dress for you" Her mom smiled encouragingly at her

"A wedding dress?" Gabriella choked out, suddenly feeling very aware of her tongue.

"Yeah, but as your younger it can be less traditional if you want!" Her mother beamed

"But the weddings not for ...ag...ages" Gabriella croaked, a feeling of pure, utter dread washing over her.

"Darling...Its next week" Gabriella's eyes widened as she tuned out of what her nom was burbling on about. If it was in a week then this time next week she'd be married. But what about Troy.

At that moment her phone buzzed in her pocket alerting her to a new message.

Gabriella flipped her phone open and her heart sank when she read the few words that had been typed

R we stll on 4 2morro?

xx  
Troy

Troy. This time next week she'd be married to his best friend and then he'd find someone else and marry her instead.

Gabriella felt her head spinning as her mother continued to happily babble away and her phone rang and her father's snores could be heard from upstairs.

And then it all went black.

* * *

"Gabi? Brie? Are you okay?" Troy's calm soft voice came, music to her ears.

"Troy" Gabriella mumbled, her eyes still firmly closed as she simply didn't have any strength to open them

"Brie! Thank god you're okay!" Troy said, relived "Don't ever scare me again like that"

"What...wha...what hap...happen..ed?" Gabriella choked out, her voice low and scratchy

"You collapsed when you came home" Troy told her gently, pushing wisps off her sweaty face

It all came rushing back to Gabriella like a swoop of wind. The wedding. Next wee. Troy.

"Heres some water" Troy smiled at her handing her a cool, refreshing glass of water which she gratefully gulped down in a matter of seconds.

Gabriella sighed gently as she placed the empty glass on her nightstand and turned her head away from Troy.

She flopped back against her pillows and ran a hand through her matted hair.

"Troy…" She began cautiously "The reason I fainted was because my mom told me the wedding is next week. This time next week I'll be Mrs Chad Danforth.

Troy's face froze, his smile turning into a frown, a look of helplessness written all over his face.

"What does that mean? For us?" he gulped out, looking at her as she continued to fiddle with her comforter

"It means that I don't want to be the girl that's cheating on her husband" Gabriella told him forcefully sitting up straight again and looking him directly in his piercing blue eyes

"He is not your husband" Troy told her sternly, feeling his heart crumble beneath his shirt

"He will be in a week" Gabriella retorted, her face only millimetres from his

"But Gabriella…" Troy said softly, running his coarse hand over her soft cheek "You cant marry him." All anger in his voice faded

"I don't have a choice" She replied tearily, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling

"But…I think I'm falling in love with you" He said softly, smiling at her. She looked back up at him, tears on her long brown lashes. Their lips brushed against each other.

"Troy this is wrong!" Gabriella said pulling away fr4om Troy and focusing her gaze on her hands

"Then why does it feel so right?" He asked her, smoothing her hair back.

Gabriella blinked, desperately trying to stop her tears from cascading down her face

"I think you should go Troy" She said quietly, not looking up

"Brie…" Troy reasoned, his voice smooth, with only a hint of urgency

"Just go. Please" She told him,

Troy took one last glance at her before standing yup.

"Call me if you need me brie" He whispered gently into the tense room before walking over the soft carpet to the door and stepping out.

"Bye brie" He muttered under his breath closing the door behind him

Once the door clicked shut, she rolled over and let her tears fall.

**AN I know its short but i had know idea what to do so.. i wrote this! NAyway please, please revview with idea's or just to tell me you like(or dislike) this! **


	6. Heartbreak,Dreams and Suprising Suprises

**AN Hey peoples sorry for the slow update i've been super busy! Anyways hope you like this chapter and review**

**This chapter is dedicated to PreciousPearl my fan ficttion friend for all her support during this story! Also check out ehrs tories - They rock!**

_"Gabi, I love you" murmured troy in her ear, while wrapping his rams so tightly around her she thought she would burst_

_"I love you too" he whispered into his ear, gazing into his aquamarine eyes_

_"This is real, isn't it?" Troy questioned breathlessly, still holding her firmly as they lay back on the soft, blanket lying on the floor_

_"So, so real" Gabriella muttered to herself intertwining her hands with Troy's._

_"I never want to let you go, Brie" He told her softly, his voice warm and full of love._

_His lips brushed against hers as he leaned in for a kiss…_

Gabriella woke up panting in a sweat. She had been having dreams like that ever since she finished with Troy. And now. Now was Thursday morning. Her wedding was on Saturday. She had pleaded with her parents to let her move back to New York, to stop the wedding but they were adamant. She was getting married in two days whether she liked it or not.

Sure she had the stunning, embroided dress, a fabulous hairstyle and an amazing location. Sure she liked her husband to be. The problem was, he just wasn't Troy. And no matter how much she wanted to love Chad, he could never compare to Troy ever.

She sleepily pulled back her duvet and stepped out of bed and onto the squidgy carpet. It was weird to think that here was the same place that she had finished with Troy only days earlier.

She reluctantly began to drag a brush through her tangled curls and let her mind wander to him. She had seen him the other day. In town. She was out with Chad picking out a wedding cake and she had seen him on the other side of the street. She had wanted to run, jump into his rams, but she didn't. She just smiled at him, hoping she didn't look as crappy as she felt. He had smiled back. Before turning his head and walking on, as if it didn't affect him. As if his heart wasn't as broken, as if he didn't miss her as much as she missed him.

"Gabriella?" Her mothers sharp voice cut across her meandering thoughts and brought her back to the harshness of reality.

"Yes" She replied setting the brush down and padding out of her bedroom and into the hall.

"You have a visitor" Her mothers voice was strained, as if she didn't approve of this visitor.

"Coming" Gabriella called as she walked down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, her newly brushed hair, blowing gently

Gabriella plastered a smile on her face as she padded down the last few stairs desperate to finish getting ready

"Hey" He said, his voice low and gentle

Gabriella forced her eyes to look up and drink in his alluring image. His shaggy hair, toned body and his startling blue eyes

"Hi Troy" She muttered weakly feeling her insides wibble at the mere presence of him.

"You left these at my house" Gabriella snapped her head up to take in the pair of tight white shorts he was holding out to her. She nervously reached up and grabbed them out of his hands, before the hall returned to its hollow silence.

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled at him softly, trying to break the never ending silence

"Its ok" Troy ran a hand through his hair

"I like your pyjamas" he tried, with a shrug

"Yeah…Not my most flattering garment." Gabriella joked

"Hey I think they're pretty cute" Troy protest, smiling at her cheekily

Gabriella beamed back and shook her head at him playfully

"Well anything looks good on you" He whispered so quietly she could barely hear

Before they knew what they were doing they were both moving towards each other, neither knowing who made the first move, neither caring. All they knew is that they were holding each other in their arms, kissing with such passion. The two teenagers were so absorbed in each other the house could be crumbling around them and they wouldn't notice, nor would they care.

"Troy" Gabriella murmured as she finally pulled back from the kiss "What about what I said before"

Troy blinked his eyes at her appealingly, before softly caressing her cheek

"Forget about it" He suggested, smiling down at her

"I can't though" She whispered, her voice strained "I just…" She broke off and anxiously looked up at him

He looked down at her

"I know. It was worth a shot" He shrugged aimlessly, trying to hide his broken heart

"Troy…" Gabriella began

"Its okay. I understand" He shrugged again, before heading to the door

Gabriella smiled weakly at him

"Bye Brie" He muttered to her

"Bye Troy" She whispered standing alone, long after the door had clicked shut behind him.

* * *

"I know"

Those two words had caused Troy's blood to run cold, his legs to turn to jelly and his heart to thump.

"Know what?" He replied nonchalantly

"About you and Gabriella"

And that had set him off.

"Dude? What happened?" Troy had looked up at him, blue yes sparkling with tears

"She broke up with me"

Chad had looked suitably dumbstruck

"Why?" He replied dumbly

"Because of the wedding"

That was the point in which Chad remembered the wedding. He had been so caught up in the moping and the secret romance between troy and Gabriella he had completely forgotten about the wedding.

"Oh" Was all he could think of to say.

"Yeah" Troy had replied, flopping down on to the damp grass

"Do you like her?" Chad asked stupidly

"I don't just like her, I'm in love with her" Troy replied truthfully

"Seriously? You? In love?" Chad had burst out in fits of laughter at teat point. The mere idea of Troy being in love, made him want to wet his pants with laughter!

Troy had just stared out, ignoring the howls of laughter coming form Chad's direction. Only one person was on his mind.

Gabriella.

* * *

"Taylor?" Chad asked incredulously as he flung open his front door in response to the knocking

"Hi" She said shyly

"What are..are..you doing here?" He stuttered, his face like a furnace

"Do you want me to go?" She said quickly, her own cheeks slightly redder than usual

"Stay" his voice was soft, yet authoritive

She smiled

"Gabriella told me about your situation" She stated, almost apologetically

"Yeah" Chad sighed softly

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Chad asked, clearly confused

"About the wedding" Taylor replied as if he was dumb "You aren't actually gonna get married are you?"

Chad shook his head so hard, curls went flying all over the place

"So you need a plan right" She explained

Chad nodded

They stood in silence fort a moment thinking

"Gabriella's been dating Troy" Chad blurted out randomly

Taylor looked at him, with a what look on her face

"Oh. My. God" She said

"What?" Chad replied anxiously

"I have a plan" She screamed excitedly

* * *

Gabriella walked into the hall, in her pyjamas, ready to go to bred and forget the days weirdness.

She let out a low sigh as she moved towards the front door to pick up her purse. A folded piece of paper caught her eyes and she curiously reached for it.

Gabi

Don't worry. You wont have to marry Chad.

And that was it. But those 9 words made her heart fill with such an indescribable joy she could jump for excitement.

**Please review! The next chaptre is teh wedding and then after that tehre only one more chapter and teh epilouge!**


	7. Icing, James and Trusting Taylor

**AN Sorry i havent updated but this is probably THE most dramatic chapter of the story so i spent ages doing it!! I hope you enjoy it! Also please read my other stories, Not Now Forever and Give me Hope! Anyways enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer - funny story, i did own HSM but then i bet on them (lol) an dlost the rights back to disney...DARN disney!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my zanessalives for all her support over this story!**

It all looked so amazing. The gorgeous aisle, the spectacular cake, the elegantly sprinkled rose petals, the silk dress hanging up, the make up lying on the dressing table. Seriously gorgeous. If it was someone else's weddings she'd be in heaven. But it wasn't. It was hers.

Sighing lightly she ran a finger over the thick icing of the cake, instantly remembering all the icing she'd used to eat and weddings when she was a little girl. She would run around icing smeared over her face, not a care in the worked. Those days were over.

She let a sad smile play on her lips as she remembered, the times that seemed so close yet so far. Then she let her meandering mind wonder to the letter that Chad had left a few days ago. The hope she had felt then was long gone, the wedding in but a few hours.

She slowly raised her sticky finger to her dry lips and tentavily licked the goo off, a mile inching across her face. The warm tangy taste of icing flowed over her tongue, making her whole body tingle.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella's head shot up at the familiar voice of her mother a guilty look etched across her face.

"Were you eating the cake?" Her Mother asked her sternly, her bright red lipstick positively gleaming in the summer sunshine

"Gabriella nodded and looked away. She had been having a hard time being nice to her parents today after all they were responsible for this situation.

Her mother tutted loudly, with a look of stern disproval on her face

"Go get ready" She commanded and Gabriella turned and stalked towards the vast mansion that was her home. Not for much longer. With a sigh she flung open the French doors and came face to face with someone she didn't expect to see.

A look of shock overcame her face, and a smile replaced her frown

"James" She breathed, a huge wave of happiness enveloping her as she looked into his breathtaking green eyes

"Ella" He replied, a smile etched upon his handsome face, his blonde hair hanging across his face

"What are you doing here?" She replied, still in shock at seeing him standing only inches away from herself

"I came to rescue you" He stepped closer to her, gently taking her head in his hands "I came to take you back to New York with me. You can have your old life back"

Time froze. Gabriella's smile froze, and for a moment noting moved.

"Back to my old life" Gabriella clarified, her eyes wide

James nodded, his ear to ear grin, making Gabi delirious with pure joy!

This was exactly what she had been hoping for, to not get married. To be able to be a normal teenager again, to live in New York again! But why didn't she feel happier?

"I thought that was what you wanted " He said smoothly drooping her face from his hands. A forlorn expression immediately replaced his grin, as he watched her smile drop.

"It is" She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest

"Then lets go!" He hurried her, an urgent expression on his face,

"uhh…" Gabriella stalled trying to work out what to do in her mind. A couple of weeks ago this is what she had dreamed of, but now she knew why she didn't immediately go.

Troy.

She knew they were over but to never see him again? Could she really do that?

"Gabriella – you need to make up your mind" His voice snapped her out of her day dreams and she frantically looked around looking for some kind of sign.

There weren't any.

So Gabriella Montez did what she always had done. She listened to her brain rather than her heart.

"Let me go pack" She smiled at him before running to the stairs, leaving him patiently waiting in the living room.

Gabriella burst into her room and began shoving as many clothes as he could find into a suitcase. Satisfied she ran into her bathroom, raiding her bathroom cupboard for make up and beauty products which she gathered up in her arms, before rushing back to her room to dump them in the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Taylor's sharp, accusing voice stung Gabriella.

"I'm leaving. With James" She replied, her voice shaking slightly.

"Didn't you get our note?" Taylor asked eyeing up the bulging suitcase in the middle of the floor.

Gabriella began placing make up in the suitcase.

"I'm not marrying Chad" She said firmly without looking up

"You wont have to" Taylor assured her

"How?" Gabriella asked plainly, holding her arms up in defeat, her chocolate eyes boring into Taylor

Taylor frowned slightly

"I cant say" She mumbled

Gabriella shook her head exasperatedly

"That's because you don't have a plan" She let out a hollow laugh and returned to piling things into her suitcase.

"Why wont you just trust me?" Taylor demanded, her eyes welling with tears

"Because its my future that's on the line. Its something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. If it goes wrong there's no undo button. Its my life. If I go with James I know for sure I wont have to marry Chad, if I stay here…then who knows what could happen?" Gabriella looked up again, tears sparkling in her eyes like diamonds.

"Gabi…" Taylor started

"Tay…" Gabriella replied, wiping tears from her eyes

"If you don't trust me then stay for everything you have here" Taylor blurted out "Stay for our friendship, for the memories, for Chad and for Troy"

Something hit home. Maybe it was just his name, or maybe it was Taylor telling her everything she had been telling herself, she wasn't sure.

"Troy" She breathed, the word feeling strangely alien in her mouth.

"Yeah" Taylor encouraged, "at least stay for him"

Gabriella looked out the window where she saw James leaning casually against a tree. Then her eyes flickered to the familiar face blue tacked to her wall, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

00000000000000000000000000

"How so I look?" Gabriella asked nervously, looking at Taylor via the mirror she was currently sitting in front of.

"Perfect" Taylor replied, a satisfied smile resting on her face.

Gabriella grinned back

"Hey ladies" Chad said brightly as he stepped into the room

"You could've knocked" Gabriella smirked standing up,

Chad rolled his eyes playfully and let his eyes wander up and down Gabriella

"You look nice." HE commented

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed

The three stood in silence for a moment, each raking in the others formal clothes and hair dos.

"Do you know where Troy is?" Gabriella asked Chad, her eyes misty.

Chad's eyes grew as big as saucers, and he glanced at Taylor urgently.

"Uh, he went to see his uncle but got lost along the way and a racoon grabbed him and ate his…uh…hair so that's why you cant see him?" Chad tried, a shifty look on his face

Gabriella raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Taylor

"And the truth?"

"We're not sure where Troy is" Taylor lied smoothly, discreetly winking at Chad

"Oh" Gabriella said softly " I really wanted to talk to him"

"Well I should get going. Wedding starts in ten minutes!" Chad announced brightly before bounding off, a fake smile plastered over his face

"He's crazy" Gabriella said after he had gone, a sad smile on her face

"Yeah…" Muttered Taylor softly, her eyes on the silver clock hanging proudly on Gabi's wall.

From outside they heard the band start to play softly as voices filled the garden.

"Ready to get married?" Taylor asked sarcastically

Gabriella smiled at her, before grabbing her bouquet and heading for the door,

"Your plan better work Tay" She grinned at her friend

"Gabriella" her fathers voice said sternly "Where have you been?" His harsh words hit her the moment she stepped off the stairs

"Getting ready" She replied coldly

"Well its time to go now" His frosty voice was maddening her with every word that he said

Taylor smiled at Gabriella as she hurriedly rushed to the French doors

"See ya on the flip side" She grinned at Gabriella, before smiling delicately and walking out into the garden and no doubt up the aisle

"Ready to get married?" Her dad asked, a hint of softness in his hard voice

"No. But I had no say in the matter" Gabriella retorted bitterly

Her father sighed and shook his head before linking arms with her and pulling open the glass doors.

Then all heads turned to watch the young bride and her father make their way up the aisle. They noted the tears glistening in her eyes, along with a slight look of hope, as they neared the altar.

He let go of her arm and kissed her cheek, not like he was her father but more like he was a distant relative kissing her goodbye.

It was a kiss that made Gabriella long for Troy's soft lips on hers as she walked the last few steps towards the aisle, towards Chad, towards her future.

Then she saw him. He was standing to Chad's left, his blue eyes glistening in the summer sunshine, his lips curled into a heart melting smile, his hair delicately tousled.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these young lovers," Gabriella tuned out of the priests speech and instead focused her gaze on a certain blonde haired guest. He was smiling sadly at her and she could tell he had been crying. She knew she'd hurt him but she had to give Taylor a chance.

Then she heard something that made her listen, her and everybody else

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Rose Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, for sickness and health, for better and for worse?"

Then two words made her heart skip with joy

"I do"


	8. Fights,Fairytales and happily ever after

**AN Sorry for taking so long! This was a hard chapter to write and i think its pretty terrible but i kinda lost intrest in this story so it was the best i could do. Anyways this is the last chapter of this story but i might do an epilouge depending on what you guys want. Also i think the actual wedding stuff is wrong but just go along with it**

**Disclaimer - still not owning anything...**

Gabriella tore her eyes off James and narrowed them at the man standing next to Chad. He was smiling at her, his eyes shining in the summer sunshine, his smile made her heart skip a beat.

Then the priest continued ignoring the surprised looks all the guests were shooting each other.

"And do you Gabriella Rose Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, for sickness and health, for better and for worse?"

Gabriella paused. This was Taylor's plan. For her to marry Troy. Her heart was thumping so loudly beneath the white silk that cloaked it she was sure everyone could hear it. Her eyes darted to her parents sitting in the front row, a look of pure anger and frustration across their faces. They both were shooting her daggers and she knew it would infuriate them if she did this. But this time she was sick of it. Sick of them controlling her life. She smirked and looked at James who was smiling sadly but gave her the thumbs up. Then she turned her gaze to Troy. His aquamarine eyes were fixed on her, silently begging her to do it.

Gabriella closed her eyes for a second.

"I do" She said as clearly as a bell

All the eyes turned and faced her, shocked at her words. Troy was grinning back at her though and right then that was all that mattered to Gabriella.

"Troy" The minister smiled, repeat after me "With this ring, I promise to love and care for you forever"

"With this ring, I promise to love and care for you forever"

Troy grinned goofily, pushing Chad out of the way and sliding the jewelled band over Gabriella's slender finger

"Gabriella, repeat after me. With this ring, I promise to love and care for you forever"

Gabriella smiled shyly

"With this ring, I promise to love and care for you forever"

Gabriella slid on the plain silver band on to Troy's finger, blushing slightly at the touch.

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Gabriella smiled, Everything was perfect. Sure it wasn't how she planned her life to be but at least she was marrying troy. The man she loves.

Both bride and groom smiled happily

"You may kiss the bride"

They didn't need to be told twice, Troy leaned in towards Gabriella, running his hands through her wavy hair before kissing her gently. They pulled back to cheers from the guests except the stony faced parents of Chad and Gabriella.

And with that they entwined their fingers together and began to walk down the aisle with Taylor and Chad following, to the many disapproving stares – Not that they cared though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GABRIELLA"

Mrs Montez's angry voice came ripping through the air and Gabriella bit her lip apprehensively

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?" Her mother stood in front of the young newlyweds her eyes blazing with anger and Gabriella squeezed Troys hand tighter for support

"I got marrried?" She tried

Her mothers fixed her flaming eyes on her daughter

"TO THE WRONG PERSON? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US GABRIELLA? DID YOU NOT THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOUR STUPID SELF?" Gabriella backed away nervously her mother looking almost ready to hit her.

"Troy" She whimpered, feeling her blood running cold

"Mrs Montez, I know what happened up-"

Gabriella's mom cut Troy off with an icy stare

Troy wrapped his arm protectively around Gabriella

"Gabriella, you will marry Chad. Even if it means you divorce this middle class scum"

Gabriella glared at her mom

"You cant control me anymore" Gabriella spat back

Her mom froze in her tracks

"What did you just say?" She hissed venomously, her eyes narrowed at Gabriella

Gabriella froze in panic

Then she felt a burning sensation on her cheek, and she faintly heard Troy shouting and her mom screaming, and then she fell. Ever so slowly. Only to be caught by two very strong arms.

"Troy" She cried

"Sssh Baby. Its ok" He soothes gently

"I think it would be best if you left" He told mrs Montez,

"She's my daughter" She sated

"But she's my wife" Troy replied, an icy look in his normally crystal eyes

"Not for much longer" Smirked her mom, before turning her back and walking off

"Gabi…She's gone"

Gabriella looked up at Troy with trust in her eyes

"She doesn't love me, does she?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears

"She just…" Troy protested wrapping his arms around her

"She slapped me Troy" Gabriella wailed

"I know, baby, I know" Troy said rocking her back and forth "But I love you enough for both me and her"

They sat in silence for a few moments taking in the whoosh of wind against the trees

Soon Gabriella stumbled to her feet, her eyes bleary and her make up smudged.

"I hate my mom" She said coldly, snuggling into Troy's chest

"Your just angry right noiw" Troy reasoned

"mmmm" Gabriella mumbled incoherently

Soon they fell into step beside each other,

"Hey Gabs" Troy blurted out

"Yeah?" Gabriella smiled at him, her eyes now dry, and her tears dried up

"What are we going to do? I mean now, we have like no money or anything"

Gabriella fell silent

"We can ask your parents if we can move in with them and get jobs till we can afford a place of our own?" Gabriella suggested, looking up into his crystal eyes

"Yeah I guess"

"Hey" He said a couple of minutes later "Why don't we turn around and head for the reception" HE grinned gesturing to the marquee

"Yeah!" Gabriella grinned back

"After all we are husband and wife now"

"Now and forever" Troy smiled at her as they leaned in for a kiss, their lips locked, sending shivers up their spines.

When they pulled back they smiled contentedly at each other before Gabriella spoke

"Lets go!" Gabriella giggled, excited at the prospect of a party

Troy rolled his eyes playfully at her as they headed off towards the billowing marquee and the rest of their lives.

**Sorry its so short and that bit with her mom was kinda weird. ANyway i feel sad nwo its over! Anyway if you guys want an epilouge i'll write one and it'l' be set about 5 years later, kay?**


	9. AN

To Everyone,

To Everyone,

I have decided to take a break from Fan fiction, Don't worry its not permanent and I will finish off these stories, but as I live in England we still have a month of school left with loads of exams coming up, so its not the best time to be concentrating and worrying about updating chapters! I hope you understand and will still be interested in my writing in a month or so!!

Thanks you all for all your amazing support over my time on Fanfic!!

Xxxxx

wishing-is-wasting


	10. Epilouge

****

**AN Hi everyone! Yes I'm finally back!! I thought I should probably start updating again and seeing as I had almost finished this story I wrote this first!! Anyway I was kinda upset to see in my absence someone had created and named a story I cant love you but I guess that's life and I hope you guys don't get confused over which is which! Anyways I really hope you enjoy this, even if it is short and look out for other stories I'll be posting soon! Review one last time please!**

**Disclaimer - Hmmm i wonder if disney will sell HSM to me for a tenner...if not then u dont own it!**

"Troy" Gabriella said sweetly, sitting at her vanity, a make up brush in her hand, "Can you please give me my hairdryer?" She shot another dirty look at her husband through the mirror.

"But Gabi…" Troy whinged, still holding the offending hairdryer

She turned around on her stool; make up brush still in hand

"Troy" She pouted "Quit hogging my hairdryer!"

He grinned cheekily at her,

"What's yours is mine darling wife" Gabriella let out a groan of frustration before returning to her make up, her wet hair dangling down the back of her neck.

"I hate you" She replied seriously brushing a light coat of mascara onto her eyelashes

"I love you too" He shot back, flashing the back of her head his million dollar smile.

"Troy. Quit the charm and focus on the drying. Graduation is in an hour!"

Gabriella couldn't hide the excitement in her voice! After everything that had happened she still couldn't believe how she had defied her parents! It was four years on and she still had spoken to them. They hadn't called her in four years… One day she was their darling daughter, their pride and joy and the next her name was dirt as far as they were concerned.

Gabriella however was blissfully happy. After marrying Troy they had both gone on to attend the university of Alberqueue. It sure wasn't an ivy league college or NYU but it was the best her grandparents could afford. Gabriella's parents had refused to give her, her college money so her middle class grandparents had agreed to help her through college.

"An hours a long time" Troy said randomly

Gabriella couldn't help but feel herself smile.

"Your stupider than Chad sometimes!" She told him over the noise of the blaring hairdryer

"I am deeply offended" Troy grinned back

Taylor and Chad had gotten together soon after troy and Gabi had married and while they were taking it slow they were still both blissfully happy and also attending U of A.

"Troy, are you done with the hairdryer yet?" Gabriella whined, fingering her wet hair

Troy sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. But just a glance at his wife was all he needed to softly smile and turn the hairdryer off.

"Yeah" he said handing over the hairdryer without complaint

Gabriella beamed as Troy passed it to her,

"Thanks!" She grinned

Troy smiled back at her

Gabriella turned back round to face her mirror hairdryer held aloft

"Troy…." She started catching sight of her stunning beau in the mirror

"Yeah he replied, sitting on the bed dreamily gazing out the window

"Your hairs still wet?" She observed sadly " Why did you give me the hairdryer?"

Troy looked at her, with his trademark smile plastered over his face

"Your hair was wetter" He said simply,

Gabriella smiled back at him and gently resting the hairdryer down she stood up and walked towards him, planting a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Well we did it!!" Troy exclaimed as he snaked his arms around Gabriella, his graduation hat plonked at an angle on his head, his dark(now dry) hair ruffled

"You mean you did it?" Gabriella smiled back, turning around to look at him "You almost failed!"

Troy blushed,

"That was just that one semester!" He protested

"I know!" Gabriella smiled leaning in for a kiss

'Hey guys, can you believe that we graduated?" Chad bounced up completely ignorant of the moment the couple were sharing

Troy moved back, and scratched the back of his neck

"I know dude. Way scary to think we need proper jobs now!"

Chad looked thrown

"Jo…Jobs?" He stuttered and Gabi and Troy laughed.

Gabriella giggled, her curly hair blowing back in the light summer breeze

"Hey guys!" Taylor said happily as she made her way through the throng of people towards them "We are all officially graduated!" she let out a squeal

Troy grinned,

"Well Gabi can I talk to you for a sec?" Troy asked, nervously his heart pounding

"Talk" Gabi said perkily, turning to face him, her brown curls bouncing around her face

"In private?" Troy tried

Gabriella turned to look at Taylor, with her eyebrows raised just as Taylor shot her a look

Troy sighed. Sometimes he hated the girls acted, especially at times like this.

"Gabi?" He repeated

"Coming!" She trilled happily, following after him

He smiled feebly at her, and her heart skipped a beta, just as it had all those years ago, when he had just been the unattainable blue eyed boy she had fallen head over heels for.

"Gabi" He started once they were alone form the general buzz of graduation "I love you"

Gabriella smiled at him, but she looked sad

"What?" He asked gently, resting his head on her shoulder

"They aren't here" She whispered tears bubbling at her eyes

"Oh Gabi…" He whispered back. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she was lying, they weren't here, and he knew how much she had wanted to be out there among all the other proud parents taking pictures of her big day.

Not knowing what to say he simply wrapped his arms around her.

"Gabi" He started again after a moment, pulling back form the hug " I love you more than anyone I have ever met, and I hope you love me too cause otherwise this will be awkward, but I think it'll be ok" Gabriella cut him off, by putting her finger over his lips "Stop babbling. " She giggled "What were you trying to say?"

Troy took a deep breath, it was now or never

"Gabriella I love you so much, will you marry me?" He sunk to the floor in one knee, a ring box in one hand, he grinned goofily up at her "Again?"

"Oh Troy" Gabriella whispered to the light breeze

"Of course I will!" His heart jolted for joy when he heard her and before he even realised what the hell and just happened their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

Maybe it was possible that happily ever afters do exist, or maybe you have to make your own happily ever after.


End file.
